Blue Dress and Blue Chews
by ShowBones
Summary: JONAS/NACY. After spending the day teaching Kevin a lesson, Nick thought he'd be able to relax for the rest of the night - little did he know what Macy and her moped had in store for him. Post-date night from the JONAS episode "Double Date". Please review


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Nicole Anderson, Chelsea Staub, their characters on JONAS/JONAS LA, or post-it notes. **_

_**Authors Note: First JONAS one-shot (used this as a break from a new chapter story I'm working on). It's based off of the JONAS Season 1 Episode: "Double Date" and takes place after the date itself. It focuses on Nick's point of view and gives insight to what I like to think happened to Nick and Macy that night. And yes - I love the idea of Macy riding a moped... Hope you enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

Blue Dress and Blue Chews

* * *

  
**_

"Goodnight, Cookie," Nick said, to which Kevin immediately jumped to (with an incredible amount of excitement gleaming in his eyes) but soon fell back asleep. It never ceased to amaze Nick how compulsive his brothers could be – Joe having an absolute need for Stella's attention, whether it be good or bad, or Kevin's absolute need for… well, cookies, or any other new interest he might develop. Nick was sure he and Frankie were the only ones with any sense of control. _When will they learn?_

He tucked his brother in one last time and was about to sit and relax (because boy, teaching Kevin a lesson sure was tiring) but a large crash from outside disrupted his plans.

_Something must have hit the trash cans,_ Nick thought._ Maybe a cat…_ It was the definite sound of a feline's cry that complimented the clashing sound of metals, so he rushed to the open window to look outside.

"Whoooa my gosh, I'm soo sorry…" a familiar voice called out from below as Nick stuck his head out, completely stunned once he was able to match a face to the words. "You're okay – go along now, Mr. Cat."

"Macy?" Nick called out to her, watching as she set the terrified animal down to the ground and shooed it away from the building. "What are you doing here?"

Soon enough, Macy looked up – shocked to see Nick peering down at her and retreated into full-on apologetic mode. She shrunk back and unlocked her helmet, nervously waving. "Nick! Oh gosh, I'm sorry about the trash cans…" She blurted, to which Nick took a second look at, now realizing that Macy had nearly rammed her moped into the building. "I was following Stella home because she seemed really upset after dinner and I wanted to make sure she was okay but when Van Dyke dropped her off she got into her own car and raced here and so I thought Joe of _JONAS_ might be in trouble and I followed but she's a pretty fast driver when angry and now she's inside and-"

"Yeah, yeah," Nick interrupted with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head, "I think I can piece the rest of the story together. And, I'm pretty sure Joe will be okay."

"Ah. Well, I'm still sorry about the trash," She sighed, pulling her helmet off.

"It's just trash," Nick calmly shrugged, though once Macy shook her hair out and threaded her fingers through to prevent helmet-hair from setting in, Nick had to gasp and hold onto a breath – because whoa, Macy looked really nice in that dress. And holy cow – he should not be looking down it. "Sooo!" He dragged on, needing to clear his throat before continuing on, "I uh – didn't know you had a moped."

"Oh, this thing?" Macy noted, setting her pink helmet down on her seat and grazing her hand over the color-matched vehicle. "Yeah, well - my parents couldn't afford a car for my 16th birthday, which is fine because this gets me where I need to be so I can't complain."

"I see," he lingered on, though in his mind he was still stuck on her dress. How could she ride that thing... in _that_? "You're not scared of riding it?" He inquired.

"Nah – it's not too bad. I mean I suppose it would be if I drove it on the freeway, but these babies don't go fast enough. It's fine for local traveling though – and especially breezy when it's hot out."

"Yeah,"Nick nodded, "I bet." ...and then he was left with nothing else to say.

An awkwardly silent moment quickly fell upon them both as each nervously shuffled where they were. Macy's eyes switched from the trash cans to the door as her fingers tangled and created knots. Perhaps it was nerve-wrecking enough for her to be waiting and wondering what Stella and Joe might be doing inside, so the addition of Nick hanging out the window and watching her would have done nothing to ease the pressure. Furthermore, the thought of losing a JONAS would be tragically scarring for the likes of her, but no life-threatening screams could be heard (yet) so they could only assume both were still alive.

Nick, on the other hand, tried to come up with something to say – something to focus on. He thought inviting Macy inside would have been the correct gesture, but for the time being it would have been dangerous. Heading down to wait outside was as equally risky, and leaving the window completely was out of the question. He could not leave Macy alone as doing so was not very gentlemanly, but what else was there to say? "You look really nice tonight, by the way," he finally allowed himself to admit.

Macy quickly looked up before glancing back down at her dress, brushing out any wrinkles and returning her smile up to him, "Thank you. Joe told me to dress up really pretty tonight for the date."

_The date?_ Nick questioned, repressing tinges of jealousy that shot through him, thinking about _Joe_ and _Macy_...on a _date_. _Since when did Joe start dating – ooh…_ "not a real date, right?" He prayed Macy would help fill the gaps in the story that failed to formulate in his head.

"Oh no, 'course not! Joe just needed someone to go with him to El Meat tonight. Originally I said I shouldn't help him sabotage Stella's date, but he promised me heavy drama and exclusive blogging rights for the website. So it was a win-win… win." She nodded with enthusiastic eyes.

_Ah. Of course._ "Well that's a relief…"

"Really?" She asked, cluelessly adding, "how come?"

…_Crap._ He meant to keep that thought in his head. "Uh... well, what I meant was that... I... uh-"

"Stella!" Macy suddenly exclaimed (much to Nick's relief), both of their eyes quickly turning to the blonde who stumbled out of the firehouse in a daze. "Stella! How did it... go?"

Both Nick and Macy watched with quirked brows as Stella passed, only able to mindlessly respond with a, "great… great…" before reaching her car and fumbling to get the door open.

"Are.. you okay, Stella?" Nick called out, "you gonna be able to drive?"

Stella, in response, waved them off without looking and started up her car, slowly pulling away from the sidewalk and driving down the street – thus leaving both Nick and Macy completely clueless as to what might have turned her rage around. _Seriously – what the heck was that?_

"Well… guess it was useless for me to come over…" Macy noted with a roll of her eyes, reaching for her helmet. "Sorry to bother you guys. I'll see you on Monday at school…"

"Wait!" He called out impulsively. His words were once again rushing ahead of him. "Are you gonna be okay? I mean. On your moped… at night… and," he gulped, "in that dress?"

For a moment Macy stared up at him, as if he'd insulted her, but with a shrug of her shoulders she fastened her helmet on and seated herself on her bike. "It's really not that big of a deal. Mopeds aren't that dangerous, you know." The concerned look on Nick's face, however, must have tipped her off, because even before he could clearly vocalize yet another confusing response, Macy chimed in to ask, "you wanna see for yourself? I can give you a quick ride around if you're interested."

_No, Nick. No. _Homework. Music. Game replays on TV. So many things to finish since Nick's day had been dedicated to Kevin's cookies, there was no way he'd say… "I guess…" _No! What are you saying?_ "If you really don't mind, that is."

Macy smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. Come on down."

And with that, Nick found himself hurrying down to meet her, though his mind kept telling him he shouldn't go. _Kevin needs supervision,_ he thought; _maybe Joe has bruises I needed to tend to_ – but as reality had it, Nick's reasons to stay could not convince him. Kevin snored as he crossed the room to the fire poles, and Joe seemed to be fine as Nick hopped over him to head out the front door (though Joe being on the floor for whatever reason was kind of suspicious). Once Nick got outside, he was met with Macy's warm smile, and he had to bite his own back from growing dorkishly wide as he grabbed the extra helmet she handed over and climbed onto the seat behind her.

Unfortunately, he wasn't sure where to place his hands once he got on. He didn't want to place them where they'd be uncalled for, and Macy didn't sound too sure either. She repeatedly said she didn't want to be pushy and that if he wanted, he could keep his hands awkwardly placed on her shoulders for the ride. _Would not be the safest choice for either of us, I bet._

It took the two a while to settle such a minor issue, but after a few exchanges of bashful glances, Nick decided on her hips once she assured she'd be okay with him doing so. Little did either know how doing so made his heart race.

"So where to?" he asked as she finally started the bike.

Shrugging, Macy responded, "I was thinking about taking a few rounds around the block before heading to the gas station. I need to fill this baby up. And maybe afterwards, I can take you back?"

He nodded with a quick, "sounds good," and soon enough the two were off, riding around the block while enjoying the evening's breeze.

...

"See, it's not so bad." Macy called out as they pulled onto Main Street in search for the nearest gas station.

"Yeah – this is pretty fun." Nick smiled to himself as he enjoyed the scenery pass by. Rarely was he ever in the downtown area at this hour of the evening; the unique charm the downtown buildings offered was a pleasant sight to see as they breathed a different kind of life than they had during the day. Additionally, he found that he actually enjoyed the modest downtown area. Its nightlife was calming as opposed to the intense and chaotic energy that big cities exuded, and sure he enjoyed New York City visits and cross-country tours, but a night ride like this reminded him of how much he loved his home town.

Upon reaching the block of their downtown's night clubs and bars, however, the ride took a bitter turn.

"Holy cow," Macy muttered as she kept one hand on the bike as the other desperately tried to keep her dress down, which was now getting caught up in the sudden wind that had_ just_ decided to pick up.

Nick, in turn, began to feel nervous due to the sudden swerves of the bike, and the drunken shouts from the sidewalk provoked his frustration.

_"Heeeeey! Watch that dress, sweetie!" "Look 'er at that chick. She ridin' a bike!" "Yo honey! Get a car!"_

"Macy!" Nick called out. "You okay?"

"Sorry!" She called back, trying though her fake smile and muttered words failed to cover her humiliation. "Gosh this is embarrassing…"

Macy continued to drive with one hand, and her other kept switching from one side of her dress to another. She couldn't seem to keep her dress down completely, but Nick knew she didn't have much else of a choice.

It bothered him to no end to hear people mock her and to see how much she was struggling. _She doesn't deserved to be treated like this,_ Nick thought, and also thought it wasn't worth risking their well-being.

Taking in a breath, Nick tightly wrapped an arm around Macy's waist as the other slid around to cross over her lap. This sudden change brought him closer to her, but he only did so to keep her dress from flying everywhere. Nevermind the fact that he nearly had to tuck his chin into her shoulder to keep his arm down on the skirt, and forget the fact he had a hand on her lap at all – and without permission. Nick continued to tell himself, _this is for our safety. This is for our safety. This is for our safety...  
_

"Nick! What are you doing?" Macy asked, sounding panicked.

He could barely manage to shake his head in response, but he urged her, "just keep driving! I've got you," and soon she returned both hands to the handles and regained stability of the bike.

They continued on past the line of night clubs and bars, and though there was no one left on the sidewalks to see her dress fly, Nick kept his hand carefully placed on her lap for his sake. Because he could not imagine how he would handle seeing the skirt catch the wind again.

It wasn't until they reached the entrance to the gas station did Macy thank Nick for his help.

...

Nick returned to the moped with two steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hands and surprised Macy after she'd finished filling up on gas. "Since you won't let me chip in for gas," he told her, a reason she had to accept.

"I'm really sorry about the ride," Macy muttered from behind the lip of her cup. "I don't ride like that all the time… I - probably should have given the whole dress thing a second thought."

But Nick shook his head. Rarely could he ever stomach a girl apologizing to him so much and for something that he knew wasn't really her fault in the first place (aside from her wardrobe choice, which he couldn't bring himself to say anything bad about. _It really does look nice on her_). "Don't worry about it," he started. "They were jerks. Drunk jerks, but jerks nonetheless."

Macy shrugged it off. She continued to hide behind her cup as her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Her eyes looked around and focused on anything _but_ Nick, so he could only assume that that was the end of that conversation.

"Did you enjoy your date with Joe?" He asked stupidly - the thought of it still made him cringe for reasons he'd never admit to. "Got to, you know… go on _a date_ with a _JONAS_." _Well geeze, could you make it any more obvious?_

"It wasn't like a _real_ date, you know," She laughed – perhaps she had caught onto Nick's tone. "But. Yeah... it was fun. Ate a lot of meat – not even sure what kind of meat it was. Got some drama-filled pictures for my JONAS-heads to see… oh! And, I got to watch Joe do a cartwheel in the restaurant! I mean I know he did it to impress Stella but still," Macy paused, nodding excitedly, "it was pretty amazing."

"Yeah I'd bet," Nick muttered, taking another sip of his drink a little too quickly. _Oh no..._

Once the heat fell upon his tongue the whole drink itself fell with it. "AHHHOW!" He exclaimed as he cup managed to spill the hot liquid over his chin before hitting the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Nick! Are you okay?" Instantly, Macy set her drink down, reaching up to tuck a hand along his jaw as her other patted down his shirt. "Did it get you?"

"Nah, nah" He replied, careful not to further irritate his burned tongue. "Missed mah shurt." It took him another second to realize where Macy's hands were, and that she was still examining him even despite his reassurance (_maybe she couldn't understand me – what with this damned burned tongue of mine)_, but as soon as he came to his senses he found himself praying she'd stay.

"I'm going to go buy you some cold water, okay?" Macy didn't even wait for a reply as she passed Nick to rush into the convenience store. She seemed rather concerned, and judging by her speed and frantic search through the freezer isle, he could at least believe she undoubtedly cared.

_She didn't even go for a picture,_ he thought, assuming that would be the natural instinct of the crazed fans he knew. As fate would have it, ultimate humiliation would be waiting for him by morning since pictures and videos would have blazed through blogs and twitter feeds if he were with any other fan during the time of his spill. But then again, he wasn't with a fan. He was with Macy. A bit fanatical, yes, but he could tell she cared for the well-being of him and his family in such a way that meant something more, and the fact that he was comfortable enough to act so impulsively around her (_Wait! …I'm not impulsive... am I?_) was a sure sign that their relationship was something other than the typical celebrity-and-fan-thing.

Macy, aside from her overwhelming enthusiasm, was a really great friend. Genuine… funny… fearless… passionate… wonderful… amazing… gorgeous… _whoa, man. Let's not forget what you should be really focused on here - your tongue?_

"Here you go," Macy exclaimed, seeming a bit out of breath she returned to hand over the cold water bottle. "I also grabbed a few napkins off the counter, so if you need those, too…"

"Thanks," Nick smiled, and opted to take a few quick sips to help cool his tongue down.

"Anytime. Anything I can do to help."

Nick gave her a modest nod, but continued to eye her down as he took in another gulp. He wondered if there was some sort of rule about these things – should he do something to pay her back? _She gave me a ride and all,_ he thought. _I got her hot chocolate since she wouldn't let me pay for gas, but then I go and spill mine and she runs off to buy me water to help me out… am I being a lousy friend?_ He couldn't help but to feel like he was.

"Do you like cookies?" Nick asked after swallowing the mouthful.

Macy, in turn, stared back with bewildered eyes. "Um, yes? I mean, I suppose so. Why?"

He shrugged and took another gulp, speaking with another mouthful of water that he let drip from the corners of his lips that began to curve up into a smile. "Just curious."

And as Nick guessed, Macy shook her head and stepped up to pat his chin dry. "Goodness, Nick. We should definitely get you a straw next time."

_Next time?_ His smile grew at the thought of there being _'a next time'_.

...

As Nick headed downstairs to finish packing for the school day, he let his mind wander – wander off to where Macy had dropped him off Saturday night and how weird it felt to have a _girl_ walk _him_ to _his_ door.

"You know if we were dating… I think you'd be a terrible boyfriend." Macy joked as she walked him to the firehouse entrance. And though her teasing made his cheeks flush, he had to laugh it off.

"Well at least let me see you off. Make up for the whole 'terrible boyfriend' part." It was a request Macy could not decline, and as she climbed back onto her bike and waved him off, Nick refused to head inside until he was sure she was safely on her way – with his jacket carefully wrapped around the front of her waist to help weigh her dress down for the ride home.

He thought about Macy wearing his jacket to school, and wondered if she'd return it in one piece. On second thought, he wondered if he'd take it back at all. The image of her wearing something of his was one he didn't mind visualizing, and soon enough a part of him hoped she'd have it on when he'd see her in class that day.

When he tucked his famous blue chew cookies into the paper bag, he thought about how he would give it to her. What would he say? What would he do? What would _she_ do – accept it? Eat it? Would she like it?

It wasn't often that Nick would go to school with unfinished homework, nor was it often that he'd feel so excited to go. As he tucked the cookies into his back pack, he didn't need to remind himself that spending the rest of his weekend making the perfect batch of cookies was well worth the time – because the cookies were for a good cause.

Nick had made the best batch of blue chews he could for a certain girl who took him out on a Saturday night, and took care of him even despite the total mess he turned out to be. He wasn't sure if the cookies would be enough to repay her, but he figured it was a good start, and honestly – Nick would not mind finding other creative ways to thank her.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**_A/N: So you know how at the end of the episode, Nick offers Kevin a cookie (which Kevin winces and hisses at) - well yes, I'd like to assume that the bag was really reserved for Macy :) Anywho, please review! Thanks a lot for reading!_**


End file.
